A Popsicle Please
by thelondonlook
Summary: Eiji get the same thing from the same ice cream truck, Fuji drives around for a summer job, every time. He wished Fuji would notice his feelings for him. Little does Eiji know, Fuji has noticed and things get a little hotter when Eiji changes things up...


"A Popsicle Please"

For the entire length of the summer Kikumaru Eiji had been getting the same thing from the same ice cream truck. A cherry snow cone. Almost every Thursday and Saturday, the same ice cream truck would drive by past his house and Eiji would flail him down for a snow cone. It was also the same person who drove the ice cream truck; Fuji Shusuke.

Although Fuji and Eiji were friends and still saw each other at tennis practice, they didn't see each other very often outside of that. Eiji had taken up babysitting the local neighborhood kids to earn some quick cash and Fuji was driving the ice cream truck around three days a week.

But Eiji wanted to see Fuji as often as possible, so he'd spend some of his babysitting money on a snow cone every Thursday and Saturday. He'd smile at his friend, chat him up for a minute, pay him and Fuji would drive off into the sunset. And every time, it made Kikumaru sigh.

He knew he had liked Fuji more than a friend for awhile. It was almost obvious. Especially among the rest of the tennis team. Every one of them suspected Eiji fancied Fuji because of the way Eiji would stand next to him and tease him and bat his eyelashes at Fuji. Kikumaru didn't care that the others suspected this crush of his. The only person who didn't seem to care though, was Fuji himself. At least it seemed that way.

On the contrary to what Kikumaru thought, Fuji had indeed noticed his friend's behavior. It would be interesting for Eiji to learn that Fuji felt the same way about him. He'd felt like that for awhile. A long while. But he didn't have a way to tell Eiji how he felt, a department the tensai lacked in. To his surprise, Eiji had begun to make the first moves with the teasing and flirting and Eiji being Eiji more than usual toward Fuji. Alas, Fuji ignored his friend's moves until he had found a way to go about them.

It was another hot summer day and Kikumaru was sitting outside with a bunch of kids he was watching for the day. Sulking on the front porch, waiting for his daily Fuji visit via ice cream truck. Sighing with boredom, his head jerked up when he heard the sound of a spraying garden hose.

"Hoi! Kyo-kun! Put the hose down, if you get Sakura-chan wet, then we'll have to go inside and change your clothes!" Eiji yelled at a boy with a dripping hose in his hand.

"But Kikumaru-senpai, I want to get wet! Please, please, PLEASE CAN I PLAY WITH IT!" asked the boy.

"Nyah. No." Eiji said with a stern, yet bored face. "Put it back now, please."

Normally on a happier day Kikumaru would have loved to have played with the boy and the garden hose but today wasn't one of those happier days. Eiji was sulking about his feelings for Fuji, unbeknownst to Fuji.

_I wish Fuji would just notice how I'm acting toward him! Am I trying hard enough? Am I trying too much? What am I doing wrong? What can I do to get him to notice me?_ Eiji thought this to himself, tuning out what was going on around him. He put his head in his hands and continued sulking.

A faint jingle rang into Eiji's ears that moment, perking him up right away. Standing up and grinning widely, had come up with a little plan to get Fuji to notice him.

Hearing the jingle coming their way, the kids playing in the yard came running to Eiji for money to buy ice cream. Shoving his hands into his pockets, pulled out some bills and gave one to each of the kids. Smiling, he clenched what was left of the cash from his pockets and proceeded across the yard to the street curb.

Sitting at the head of the little ice cream van was Fuji. He was smiling like always, but was sweating profusely, the truck he drove didn't have air conditioning but he didn't care. Looking at the street ahead of him, he saw a head of red hair and a bunch of short children crowding around the curb. He honked the horn at them.

Stopping in front of them, Fuji opened the window and all the kids came pushing forward to tell him what they wanted. After they had finished and the kids were licking their ice cream greedily, Fuji waved at Eiji. Eiji stepped forward, facing those blue eyes now staring happily at him.

"Eiji! What do you want? The usual right?" Fuji asked him.

Kikumaru smiled slyly and said, "I want a cherry…popsicle, Fuji."

Fuji looked at him curiously. "No snow cone today?" he asked playfully as he turned his backside to Eiji, leaving Eiji with a nice view of his butt. Kikumaru looked behind, to make sure the kids weren't watching them closely. They weren't.

"Here you go," and Fuji handed him his popsicle. Taking it hungrily Eiji handed him the crushed-up bills but Fuji closed Eiji's hand back around it. "Saa, it's on the house. You're my best friend, after all." Kikumaru smiled warmly at him and quickly shoved his money into his pocket again.

Moving closer to the truck, Eiji ripped off the wrapper and licking the flavored ice slowly. Fuji turned around to go leave.

"Wait, don't leave yet! Can we talk for a minute?" Eiji said quickly after him, licking his lips.

Fuji smiled at him. "Sure, what do you want to talk about-"

But the sight that stared back at Fuji wasn't something he expected at that moment. Eiji had engulfed the entire popsicle in his mouth and was sucking on it, making slurping noises. Fuji stared, speechless and confused. And then Eiji moaned.

Leaning out of the truck, Fuji grabbed Eiji's wrist that held the popsicle and Eiji pulled the popsicle out of his mouth. Cherry-flavored water dripped from his red-stained lips. Eiji leaned closer to Fuji until he could feel Fuji's hot breath inches from his face.

Still holding Eiji's wrist, moved the dripping popsicle to his lips. The blue eyes closed as he licked the cherry popsicle which was melting onto both of their hands.

Eiji stared into Fuji's eyes and knew. Knew that they were the same. Knew that both had held it in for so long and this moment was the final breakthrough.

Dropping Eiji's wrist and lips wet with cherry-flavor, Fuji leaned into Eiji and placed his lips firmly on Eiji's mouth, kissing him. Eiji kissed back, fiercely tasting the cherry flavor circulating between their mouths. Opening his mouth wider, let Fuji's tongue enter and taste the inside of his mouth, moaning softly.

Pulling away from each other, hot and sticky from the popsicle, both boys stared shyly at each other, unsure of the events that had just occurred.

"Y-You-" Eiji began to say.

"-Eiji, I wanted to tell you, I really did," Fuji said quietly.

Eiji liked how Fuji said his name to him, so smooth and tender.

"Kiss me again, Fuji-kun."

Quickly bringing their sticks lips together again, they kissed harder and more passionately than the first time. Opening their mouths wide, their tongues entwined and they tasted cherries again. Eiji dropped the popsicle on the ground and put his hand on Fuji's face, their lips pushing harder together. The two boys moaned softly into each other's mouths.

Holding their tongues together for just a moment longer, Fuji felt Eiji's hand stroke his face. Pulling away after a few more seconds, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You taste good," Fuji said with a playful smile.

"You don't taste so bad yourself," Eiji replied, grinning at him.

Eiji turned around and saw the kids watching them from the front porch of a house. He waved guiltily at them.

"Nyah. I have to get back, I'll talk to you later…Fuji-kun."

"Mmm…maybe we'll have popsicles again," Fuji said with a devious smile, eyes closing.

Turning around to go start up the truck again, Fuji sighed and licked his lips, hungrily, wondering when he'd meet up with Eiji again.

Eiji's sighed happily as he watched the truck drive away down the street. He licked his lips, tasting the cherry-flavor remains, wondering when he'd get to see Fuji again. Walking back to the front porch, where the gang of kids sat, he saw them all giggling at him.

"Nyah. What are you laughing at?" Eiji asked them confusedly.

"You have red stuff all over your face and hands," one of the boys pointed out.

"Hehe. You look so messy, Kikumaru-senpai."

Attempting to hide his guilty blushing face, Eiji shifted past them inside the house. Turning his back to them, he smiled to himself, thinking nothing of the mess his face was. But instead, he thought of Fuji and the way Fuji had kissed him and how he kissed back. He savored the feeling.

_I can hardly wait to see him again, now that we know we both are the same. And the next time I get ice cream from him…I think I'll get a cherry popsicle. To share. With him._

FIN.


End file.
